Take You To Another World
by Emzybear
Summary: What happens when a woman comes to a cd signing? Will their be sparks between her and a certain blonde member or will there be disappointment? Story is better then summary. I suck at summaries. Set when the boys are older!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Im back and ready or action with this brand new Niall/oc story! I've had this idea and couldnt stop thinking about it. AND it took FOREVER to find who I wanted to play the oc and the other cast.

Also, this story is set when Niall, Liam are 22, Zayn is 23, Harry is 21, and lastly Louis is 24, also my oc Katelyn Blaire Parker is 21.

What I picture my oc Katelyn Blaire Parker to look like. Link 1: 4all(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Inspiration-of-May-Leighton-Meester(dot)-Blair-Waldorf-22(dot)jpg

Link 2: http:/weheartit(dot)com/entry/23844048

What I picture Hermione Rose Parker,who is 3, to look like but with dimples and dark blue eyes:http:/cdn(dot)sheknows(dot)com/articles/2010/04/little-girl-eating-yogurt(dot)jpg

What I picture James Caden Parker who is Hermione's twin and is also 3, looks like but with dimples: http:/weheartit(dot)com/entry/22825733

BIG NEWS ON THE BOYS: the boys will be performing at the People's Choice Awards this month! They will also be on Nickeloden on Saturday Nights, or at least that's what I have read!

Anyway, Here is Chapter 1. Dont forget to review!

* * *

><p>Katelynn's POV:<p>

I had brought Hermione and James to a One Direction cd signing. Both of my kids are HUGE fans of them. Yes, I did say kids. I know what you are thinking, oh she was irresponsible enough to get pregnant. But that's where you're wrong. I got unexpectedly gotten pregnant at the age of 18 to my boyfriend of 3 years. We were always safe but somehow I had gotten pregnant. When I told my boyfriend Alexander, he freaked out saying 'He wasnt fit to be a dad',and broke up with me. I havent seen him since. But anywho, I was lucky that my family stuck by side throughout the whole thing and still stick by me now.

Anyway, we were in a huge crowd of screaming fans itching to get a glimpse of the boys and get their cds signed. The crowd was so bad, that they had a ton of boyguards forming a barricade so no one could get through to the boys. The boys had just pulled up in their car/limo looking vehicle. All the crazy fans went even crazier trying to get a glimpse and meet the boys. I had just sat Hermione down, when I looked around and noticed that James was missing. So what did I start doing? I picked up Hermione and started pushing my way around yelling my son's name like any loving mother would. I was stnading on my tip-toes searching the crowd, which was hard to do considering I was still carrying Hermione.

All of a sudden, the crowd started screaming even harder and louder. I turned around to see what the commotion was when I saw Niall,the blonde member of the band walking towards me with my son in his arms. I sighed in relief. _Thank God_, I thought. He walked right in front of me and put my son on the floor. I put Hermione down and knelt down to James's level.

I looked into his brown eyes, that he had got from me, sternly. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand me James Caden Parker." I hugging him tight. Then I could feel little Hermione's arms wrapping around us. I laughed and included her in the hug. We hugged for a few more seconds when I stood back up to face Niall. He was grinning at us with a soft look on his face.

"I can't thank you enough for returning my son to me. I am forever grateful." I said stroking my son's hair, that had different hues of blonde and brown throughout it, with my left hand and stroked my daughter's brunette hair, that was almost the same shade as mine, with my right.

He grinned at me showing his white straight teeth. His teeth had straightened out when he had gotten braces a few years back. He stuck his hand out.

"It's no problem..Miss..." He said trailing off realsing he didnt know my names.

I gave him a bright smile. "Parker...Katelyn Parker. Call me Katelyn please" I said shaking his hand. As our hands connected, a spark flew. I looked down at our intertwined hands and them to him, he looked to be doing the same.

"It's nice to meet you Katelyn. I'm Niall, though Im sure you already knew that." He said blushing a little. I smiled, it was always refreshing to see a guy blush.

"Yeah, I did, and it's nice to meet you also." I said to him. All of a sudden, one of the boysguards came over and whispered him in Niall's ear. Niall's smile fell off his face. He nodded to the bodyguard.

He leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Come around back, and I'll let you in." He said leaning back to look in my eyes. I nodded. He grinned and turned back the way he came from leaving crying and lsightly hysterical girls behind. I quickled picked up the kids and set them on each hip and quickly made my way ouf the crowd. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was secretly watching and quickly slipped to the back of the building. Niall was waiting at the door. He opened the door wider for me to step inside and closed it quickly behind us.

I looked up at him. "Hey."I greeted, then blushed at howstupid I sounded.

He grinned when he saw my blush. "Hey, anyway you will being staying in this room until the sigining is done, and then the rest of the boys and I will join you." He told me leading me to a nice big room, that was filled with comfy looking furniture. He smiled before leaving out the door and shutting it behind him.

XxX

So it's been about two hours since Niall led us into the room. The kids had gotten bored during the first five minutes. I had turned the tv on and that kept them occupied until about a minute ago.

"Okay,hmm, how about we play Hide-&-Go Seek?" I asked them in a really excited voice.

Hermione face grew a giant smile, while James gave me a tight-compared to him- hug exclaiming "Good Idea mummy!" Yep, James was definately a mommy's boy.

"Okay, how about you two count, while I hide?"I asked them. They nodded excitedly. I laughed and led them to a wall and turned them to face it. "Okay, now come to twenty and no peeking." I told them. They nodded and started counting, thought their numbers werent in order at all. I quickly looked around the room and saw a lamp. I quickly walked over to it and took off the lampshade and moved the lamp quietly. I quickly threw the lampshade over my head and stood still.

"...10...4...20, ready or not here we come!" James exclaimed. I could hear them running around the room trying to find me.

Suddenly a voice exclaimed, "Hey, she's lamping!" I quickly pulled the lampshade off my head and looked around to see where the voice came from. It had came from the now open door where the five members of One Direction now stood. Louis had been the one that said that. I blushed embarrased they caught me. Suddenly two small bodies launched themselves at me. I looked down to see Hermione and James hugging the top of my legs, seeing as that was all they could reach, grinnng happily.

"We found you mummy!" Hermione exclaimed in her cute little voice. I grinned back at them.

"Looks like you did." I said to her. Her eyes grew a spark.

James'slittle voice spoke next, "You lose mummy." He told me with a little smirk on his face. I smirked right back at him. Our smirks were almost identical.

"Is that so?" I asked him still smirking.

He nodded with the smirk still on his face. I then grinned and picked him up and set him on the couch and grabbed Hermione and set her beside him and preceded to tickle them with one hand on each or them. They laughed and protested squealing. I laughed.

"So what do you say now?" I asked them stopping for a moment.  
>"Fine, you win," Hermione started, "Just dont tickle us mummy." James finished. I nodded and sat them up straight. I then stood up from the couch and straightened my clothes. I looked back at the boys to see them grinning at us.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what did you think of chapter one of **Take You To Another World?** Please review with your thoughts, opinions, or any questions that you may have! Reading your reviews really make my day especially when it's a bad day. Chapter 2 will be up soon! So stay tuned!

P.s: Also as stated above in the top Authors Note, the boys will be performing at the People's Choice Awards this month! They will also be on Nickeloden on Saturday Nights, or at least that's what I have read!


	2. READ! IMPORTANT TO READERS!

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that people who have been writing 1D stories have been getting warning about getting deleted and reported because of the 1D stories! So I will uploading my 1D stories, Hunter Hayes story, and Riker Lynch story onto Wattpad! My Wattpad name is Emzybear! I will be starting to upload there so, keep an eye out!  
>-Thanks xoxo Emzybear<p> 


End file.
